


Girl of my Dreams

by Tracey_Claybon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: COULSON LIVES!, Don't Touch Lola, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracey_Claybon/pseuds/Tracey_Claybon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Avengers Movie, just pre Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D. </p>
<p>Nick Fury had a BIG apology to make after the events of the Avengers (aka "they needed the push.") to a certain "good eye."</p>
<p>He went above and beyond when he introduced Lola to Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl of my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Spoilers if you haven't seen the Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D. Trailer yet. This one just came out of nowhere on a bored night at work after I'd just read an article about Comic-Con in San Diego and the panel with Clark Gregg and Joss Whedon (Oh, how I WISH I could have gone... :(.) 
> 
> No "pairings" here... the muse is not cooperating on that score today.
> 
> Coulson's very dry voice practically whispered this one to me. Glad my fictives came out of the coma today! First time I've had a "mouthy" fictive in a LOOOOONG time.
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course Coulson, Fury, Loki and Stark aren't mine. If they were - I'd be a lot richer and my life would be more interesting! I'd also have a J.A.R.V.I.S as my personal A. I. and machine. 
> 
> They are and have always been Marvel's as part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the magic belongs to Joss and Clark Gregg's portrayal of Coulson. An afternote follows at the end.
> 
> Warning for language.

Girl of my Dreams

by 

Tracey Claybon

Short fiction, Phil's POV. 

I thought that watching that sharp blade on the end of Loki's scepter punching through my back and out of my chest was the worst thing that had ever happened to me in my life - and I'd seen some lousy things in life. I also thought I wasn't walking away from this particular disaster, or waking up again this side of paradise.

I was wrong. On TWO levels.

I did wake up, much to my surprise, in a great deal of pain.

Then, I found out what that one-eyed bastard calling himself my boss did to my pristine, complete, VINTAGE set of Captain America cards that I spent my life since small childhood collecting. 

I wanted him to bring the Avengers together - but that was one sacrifice too many...

I informed Fury - after the five medics in the room kept me from tearing out all the wires I had attached to me (some in places I don't think about too deeply) by keeping me in my hospital bed before I could strangle my boss barehanded - that he had to replace the ENTIRE collection before I would even consider his little request to come back and be his "good eye" again. He also had to tell the Avengers personally I was alive.

He actually gave me more than I asked of him.

I got all of my cards back, same condition, but now autographed by Captain America - who brought them to me.

Bliss - but not the best improvement of all.

Fury personally introduced me to Lola.

***

Prettier than any pinup model in the world - Bettie Page has nothing on her.

I can - and I do - spend hours caressing these very dangerous curves. I am possessive of her and don't allow just anyone to touch her, either.

See, Fury actually listened to me when I told him about my misspent college years after I retired from the Marines after that mission we did together so long ago.

I had mentioned I was my college SF fan club's champion video gamer and my four best games were Spectre VR, SpyHunter, S. T. U. N. Runner and RoadBlasters -and telling him that it was a shame that cars that could do things like this didn't exist in the real world.

So, to welcome me back, he had Stark build a car that took the best features and abilities of all my best games and made them real. Fury gave her to me.

Stark named her L.O.L.A.

Not a woman's name at all, but a acronym. 

Low Orbit, Low Altitude.

I think I'm in love.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Afternote for those who do not recognize one or the other of the games alluded to above:
> 
> Spectre VR was a Mac racing/rally game that involved shooting drones of various kinds trying to destroy you in your virtual car.
> 
> S. T. U. N. Runner was a Atari console sled-type videogame that involved boosts and lasers, etc.
> 
> RoadBlasters was a Atari console and later other platforms auto racing game involving vehicular weaponry of various kinds.
> 
> SpyHunter (a Midway console game) also had vehicular weaponry, but more mundane - my personal favorite weapon was the oil slick. 
> 
> I was good at all of the listed games and have many fantasies of late involving having the real world version to use on some of the local drivers in the city where I live at the moment. :) ;)


End file.
